Experiment 14
by BeansproutMidget
Summary: The word 'normal' only stretches so far, and in Allen's case, it didn't stretch far enough. In fact, he was the exact opposite of normal. He was just a 'thing'. A 'subject'. An 'experiment', the 14th in fact. Rating will go up because of Kanda's future sailor mouth. Eventual Allena.
1. Introduction

**Ter Dersclermer : Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine. Enjoy!**

_Experiment 14 ~ Prologue ~_

"Is this really what we should do...after what they did for us?" a black-haired man with an expression of guilt exclaims loudly, for all to hear.

All the people working diligently stop, and look towards the man, some with a similar glance, some with hatred in their eyes, others with extreme delight.

The entire cavern where the large crowd of were stood in a gathering of silence, waiting for that one person who would break it.

"They...T-they saved our lives! They saved the world!" the raven-haired man continues, motioning to the people standing before him, trying to encourage the crowd.

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

Letting his words settle with the people, the man starts to walk away, until suddenly, another person finds their voice.

"They don't deserve this!" a woman shouts, holding up her clipboard, as if in refusal. "The Experiments deserve to life their lives!"

The crowd then starts muttering to one another, words of all sorts being passed around like waves of an ocean.

"The Experiments must never awaken! They're monsters!" one man screams, causing even more of a flutter in the voice volume inside an echoing cavern light with green.

Quickly, the volume escalates to one where no one could hear themselves thinking, and shouting was the only way to communicate.

"Those Machines deserve to die! They tried to kill us!"

"No! They need to live! They are the key to the survival of the Earth!"

Harsh, rude comments flew around the cave, combatting the supporting defense that existed. Eventually, the cave was divided in itself, the people inside it who were once content on burying the 109 fighters now causing a large revolt.

Meanwhile, standing above the crowd of at least 500 people arguing and physically fighting each other, a group of five men stared down like hawks from a nest.

Each wore white uniforms to symbol their superiority to the rest of the crowd, which wore black, and bore a ross crest over their heart.

"Each of the divisions have become dysfunctional," one of the men speaks calmly.

"We should have handled the burial ourselves," a second man adds, a tone of disappointment ringing through every word. "And without any input from the divisions."

Suddenly, three of the five men turn around and walk away, heading towards a large pit lit by green lights.

One remains facing the crowd from above, the second partially turned away.

"Sir Komui, we must begin," the turned man says, placing his hand on the man facing the crowd.

This man was at least in his twenties, with purple hair and glasses that sat perfectly on his face. He frowns, his head dipping low.

"Do..do we really have to do this?" the purple-haired man, Komui, asks, looking back the man behind him, his eyes burning with desperation.

Sighing, the man shakes his head. "Sir Komui, we must. The Machines all agreed to it." he says sadly, keeping his foot firmly in place.

Suddenly, Komui cringes. He stares at the man beside him, anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't call them that," he says angrily, his hands balling up into fists. "They aren't 'Machines'. They aren't 'Experiments'. They aren't 'EXORCIST's'. Each of them are human beings!"

The man behind Komui pauses, and then lowers his head. "You're right..."

"Everyone considers them as things. Whatever the word, weither nice nor derogatory. Monsters. Mutants. Machines. Experiments. Creatures. Saviors. Heroes. Can't we just treat them normally?"

Reviews? Anything?


	2. Innocent Sorrow: Part 1

Hello! Chapter 1 is here! This idea came from two things: A, Writer's Block. B: I was listening to D-Techno Life by UVERworld and the second to last line was stuck with me.

Disclaimer: If you think its mine, you're mistaken.

'**Thoughts**'

~ Experiment 14 ~ Innocent Sorrow: Part 1 ~

-)0000000000000000)))ooOOoooooooooOOOooOOOOooO

_Something flying in the sky._

_A man, carrying an umbrella._

_Aiming his umbrella the ground._

_The ground which had people._

_The people being shot by a large purple blast. _

_The people dying in an instant._

_He instantly called out after them, lunging forward, but is held back by two arms._

_And out of the corner of his eye, he spots one person, one very familiar, flying up to this man by the means of green wings on their feet._

_Green wings?_

_Suddenly, the winged flyer is hit with a blast, and hits the ground with a crash. His eyes widen, realizing who this person was._

_He lunges towards the person, trying to break from the arms holding him back, but his own injuries don't help his cause._

_In one last burst, he tries breaking away again, and succeeds. Standing up, he runs over to the downed flyer, a girl._

_However, in the process, the flying man shots another purple blast towards the girl. He sees this, and jumps forwards to try and shield the girl..._

_"LENALEE!"_

_-_-OooooooooOOOOOOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoO

Five times.

That how many times the girl tried while Allen was at his locker to try and open hers. Each of those times, however, failed, and by the fifth, she had given up.

The girl had dark green hair, almost black, held in two pigtails, and matching dark eyes. She wore a pink blouse with a white pleated skirt, and black leggings with black flats.

"Need some help?"

The girl looks over at Allen, standing about five lockers away, who was smiling. "I mean, that's what, your fifth try?" he asks again, causing the girl to frown.

"I-I don't need help..." she replies, turning back to the little mechanism that sat between herself and her goal, somewhat ashamed. "I can figure it out..."

The girl returns to her lock-undoing, but fails another three times. During that time, Allen just stood and watched, the girl becoming agitated and embarrassed.

Suddenly, Allen goes over and picks up the girl's lock from her hand. "Combination?"

The girl looks away, ashamed. "48-8-4" she mutters angrily, hatefully admitting defeat against the stupid piece of metal.

Within seconds, Allen pops the thing off and opens the large container for the girl, causing her to become even more frustrated that she couldn't open it.

"Ta-da!" Allen exclaims, stepping aside and going back to his own locker, the girl's rage starting to grow. "There you go, Lock Girl!"

"I have a name, you know!" the girl retorts, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Its Lena. Lena Mckay." the girl replies, flicking one of her two pigtails away from her face fiercely, some of her rage dying down. "Today's my first day,"

"Ah...well, I'm Allen Campbell," Allen replies, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, his gentleman-y side starting to show. "Its nice to meet you!"

With red-brown hair, gray eyes, a gentleman complex, and a missing British accent, Allen easily felt uncomfortable in the current era. And to make it worse, he never really mixed in the crowd well. He was like...a sore thumb.

Lena flashes a smile, and starts putting her things away in the locker.

But, as Allen turned to do the same thing, something felt...odd.

It was deja vu.

He had seen this girl...Lena...before. Somewhere. Somehow. His body registered deja vu...but he never remembered seeing her.

Maybe he was getting her confused with someone else?

But if he wasn't...

)ooooOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOoooOOoOOoOOOOooo

When lunch rolled around, Allen was happier than a kid in a giant bouncy house.

Yeah, he normally spent the half hour given to eat and do homework. He sat by himself, as his friends were non-existent. But, he never really minded.

So, when he saw someone sitting in his normal spot, he made sure to do a double take to confirm that it was a person.

"Ah! Allen!"

The person looks up from a book and waves at the dark-haired boy, showing that it was Lina, smiling again.

"Hey!"

Feeling giddy, Allen makes his way over to the girl's table, flipping up his jacket hood over his head. He takes the seat across from her, setting his tray down.

"So? How's high school treating you?" Allen asks the pig-tailed girl once he situates himself.

Almost immediately, the girl closes up her book and frowns. "How can you, or anyone, put up with this place?" is her response, pushing her book aside. "Everyone cusses like they live on it."

Allen lets out a laugh, almost dropping his hamburger he had picked up from his tray. "Yeah, although that's just the start," he smirks, biting at least half of his hamburger off.

Silence then settles around the two like a blanket, waiting for either to shed the coat and start the conversation up again. However, Allen had no intentions: he was more focused into eating his food. Lena wasn't focused on that either, she was more confused on why she felt she could trust Allen.

Normally, Lena tried to only leave her trust in very few people. And those people were very, very close to her. However, she just met Allen: and now, she felt she could trust him.

'**Is it possible...I met him, Allen, previously?' **Lena thinks, placing her chin on her head, trying to ponder.

**"But, that would mean he's...no...if he was, he would've recognized me..."**

**"Well, maybe he is one...he just hasn't had any Waves yet."**

**"Or...he's related to Walker?"**

She starts staring off into space, only woken up by the spotting of a hand moving towards her food.

She slaps it, causing Allen to yelp and snatch his hand back.

"Tell me, Allen," Lena starts, closing her eyes as if she were thinking deeply, "Do you happen to know someone with the last name 'Walker', by any chance?"

Allen freezes, for a split second, before chewing his burger slowly before swallowing it. "I've heard of it, but I don't know anyone with a last name like that..." he replies, trying to think through his small list of people he knew. "Why? You looking for someone with that name?"

Lena nods her head sternly. "Yeah. His name is the same as yours, so I thought I'd ask." she replies hopefully.

"Allen Walker? Nope. Sorry..." Allen answers quickly, picking up his SECOND burger and going after it, not giving a second thought to Lena's question.

"You sure?"

"Yep. Totally sure."

Allen keeps his eyes on his food, avoiding the girl's stern glare, until she stops.

"**If he didn't know...why did was he trying to end the conversation so quickly?"**

HERPADERPAHERPADERPHERPDERPHERPDERPHERPDERHPERH

When the the last bell rang, the halls filled with students going to their lockers to get their things together and head to the buses, the route home for many students. Some had school sports. Others were picked up by parents. A few drove home.

Allen, however, commuted to school by foot.

Yeah, the bus was a better option. The closest bus stop was about a block from his current 'location', but his uncle always told him to never give away his address to anyone. So, he walked.

Usually, he was by himself, but today, Lena had decided to join him.

The two made it the whole way from school into the main town area before Lena decides to start up another conversation.

"So, how far do you live from the school?" the pig-tailed girl asks, readjusting her bag that was slung over her left shoulder.

"Not too far," the dark-haired boy replies, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Although, I just realized...I need to make a few stops..."

Swaying a bit to show how dazed he was, Allen frowns, obviously disappointed.

"Oh? For what?" Lena replies, raising an eyebrow at the boy's odd behavior.

Standing back up, Allen deadpans, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you could say...I have to go to 'work'." he says, laughing a bit. He laughs more when he sees Lena's confused face.

"You have a job?"

Allen smirks. "Follow me, and you'll see," he responds, speeding up his pace into a quick jog. A space then forms in between the two, as Allen gets farther away

"H-Hey! Allen!" Lena replies, picking up her pace as well. She quickly starts to catch up, but is thrown off when Allen suddenly takes a sharp left turn into an alley.

Lena recovers, and then goes into the same alley, barely seeing her fellow classmate halfway through the pass.

"Allen! Wait!"

Making her way over to where Allen stood, she finds that there was actually a door the boy was in front of, as if hesitant to go inside. Above the door, a sign hung, although the words were basically just blobs. A lamp light was lit, giving the alley an eerie, Halloween-ish feeling.

"Is this..." she starts, but trails off, not able to find her words to finish.

"Its called Gray Ace," Allen blurts out, looking up at the sign. "Its an old bar that's been around for about twenty years or so, or that's what my uncle says,"

Lena steps back a bit. "You drink?" she ask nervously.

Allen blushes slightly, embarrassed that his friend had asked. "N-No! I come here for a different reason..." he replies, taking off his backpack and placing it in a nearby trashcan, but pulling something out from inside in the process.

"Here, put your things in here too," he adds, motioning for his friend to do the same.

"Um...are you sure your allowed to be here?" Lena asks nervously, looking around as if the police might appear from any shadow lurking in the alley.

"Of course, as long as I don't drink," Allen replies, showing off what he had grabbed to Lena.

It was a set of red and white playing cards, bound together by a rubber-band, and a large handful of green dollar bills.

"I come here to gamble," the dark-haired boy explains, flicking up his hood. "I use the money I win here to...well...pay off my tab..."

"Your tab?"

"Just...I'll explain later,"

Allen walks back to the door, grabbing the knob and turning it. The old thing creaks open, leading to a staircase which appeared to lead into darkness.

"C'mon," Allen leads, walking inside ahead of the girl. "Just follow me, and let me do the talking..."

The two go down the flight of stairs, closing the door behind them. Eventually, light started forming, and the duo arrived in a large room with wooden tables and chairs litter about. Lots of people, men mostly, sat at these tables, drinking mug after mug of beer, while busty waitresses kept giving them another once they finished one.

The room smelled of smoke, and was fairly light by the lamps about the room. The bar itself stretched across the room, and had seats lined up one by one.

However, on the other side of the room, a group of about twenty men, a few smoking some cigarettes, were crowded around a single table.

"Hah! Full House!" a bald man shouts cheerfully, slamming his hand down on the table, showing off his cards. The crowd oo's, and then turns its attention to the other men at the table.

"To bad for you, Four of a Kind!" a second man, this one slightly overweight, exclaims, the crowd 'ahhing' and shouting. The first man frowns, and passes off his pile of dollars to the winner.

The crowd starts to dissipate a bit, some returning to their drinking, others staying for another round of poker.

Using this time, Allen grabs Lena's hand and makes his way over to the table, where the cards were starting to be gathered.

"Hey, Red's here!" a man remarks, catching the attention of the remaining crowd.

"And he's brought a chick!" another adds, another wave of 'ooohh's' rising from the crowd, causing Lena to blush a bit in embarrassment.

A large, burly man with a goatee gets up from his seat and lets Allen sit down instead, Lena standing beside him. The girl looks down at the floor, her blush flushing even more.

"So, little Red here's got a girlfriend," the bald man remarks, elbowing the much smaller boy. "Let me guess, you couldn't keep your gambling a secret, eh?"

Allen rolls his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend," he says sternly. "And, I have about $250 dollars to make up, so you better wager good,"

"Ah, just the friend-zone?" the overweight man grumbles, smirking. He looks Lena over, and shakes his head. "She's not really your type, though,"

"C'mon guys," Allen demands, motioning for the bald man to deal out the cards. "I have a schedule,"

"Fine,"

The bald man deals out the cards to Allen, the overweight fellow, and another man who looked as if he han't shaved in days.

"I'm betting 50," the scraggly man offers, throwing a dollar bill into the center of the table.

"I'll bet 55," the overweight man wagers.

"All I have is 100," Allen adds, throwing his wad of cash into the growing pile.

"I'll offer up my entire load," the bald man bargains, pushing the pile he had just won back into the center as well.

Picking up their cards, each player stares at their hand. The crowd starts to gather again, and the game of poker begins.

Glancing over at Allen, Lena notices that he was grinning with the weirdest expression...as if a poker demon had possessed him.

The next fifteen minutes were long, and Lena didn't exactly understand some of it, but eventually, the disheveled man laid his hand down on the table.

"Royal Straight Flush..." he mutters, flipping his cards over to reveal an ace of hearts, a king of spades, a queen of diamonds, jack of spades, and a ten of hearts.

"WHAT?" the bald man exclaims, slamming his fists down on the table, some of his beer pouring over the top.

"You have us beat..." the fat man pouts, slapping his cards down angrily.

"I believe you mean I have you beat," Allen chimes in, laying out his cards slowly, as if to make the moment dramatic. "Five of a kind."

The crowd is silent, as well as the other three men and Lena.

"EH?"

"H-How..."

"That kid is crazy! Who is he?!"

"They call him Red, because of his hair. Supposedly, he hasn't lost a single hand."

"What? That's crazy!"

Looking around at people gathered, Lena couldn't believe what she heard. This Allen was amazing at cards: just like Allen Walker...

"**There's no doubt about it...Allen Campbell is Allen Walker...but...what about his..."**

Lena looks down at Allen, at his left hand, which was completely showing, with no glove or shirt pulled over at all. His hand was normal - the skin was smooth and the same color as the rest of his body.

**"What about his Innocence?"**

OoooOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Three more hands and about 300 dollars later, Allen's arms were so full he had to ask Lena to help carry some money back upstairs.

Despite the men's pleas, Allen guided Lena back out of the hidden bar, up the pitch-black stairs, and in to the alley.

Setting the cash on the ground, Allen pulls his backpack back out of the trash can, handing Lena's back as well.

He sets his bag beside the pile of money, opens it up, and starts putting it inside.

"Is this even legal?" Lena asks, hoisting her bag back over her shoulder while watching her friend. "Haven't you gotten caught?"

"No," Allen replies, not looking up from his work. "I rarely ever keep my earnings from gambling. I use them to try and pay off my uncle's debt...which is always left under my name..."

"Really?" Lena reacts, sounding shocked, but her face saying otherwise, as if she knew about Allen's evil uncle and his debt-leaving trails.

All of a sudden, Lena freezes. Her heart pounding, the pigtailed girl looks up through the alley and at the sky, which was starting to become overcast. Her breath starts to quicken, but she controls her panic, swallowing it down.

"Allen, let's hurry up," Lena says quickly, turning to leave back the way they had came. Allen finishes, and zips up his bag again. He stands back up, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Suddenly, something comes shooting down from the sky above the alley. Allen sees this and pushes Lena out of the way, causing her to land on the ground abruptly. The object explodes behind the two in a large blast of orange and red.

Looking behind herself, Lena sees the object that remained, embedded in the ground. It was a bullet, one of large caliber and a dark purple-reddish color. The girl's eyes widen in fright.

"Allen! We need to get out of here, NOW!" she exclaims nervously, picking herself up off the ground.

Allen does the same, slowly, but manages to stand upright. He looks behind, seeing the bullet, his eyes widening.

"A-A bullet?" he asks, his voice wavering. He turns back to Lena, who was turned around, looking at the exit of the alley.

"Its clear, now come on,"

The pigtailed girl grabs Allen's arm fiercely and starts running towards the exit of the alley, the red-haired boy's hood falling off.

5 seconds after the two start running, more bullets rain down in the alley, where they formerly stood.

"EEEEK!" Allen shrieks, speeding up till he was ahead of Lena.

"WHERE IS THOSE COMING FROM?!" he exclaims as the two manage to escape the alley. They each take a sharp right, and now run at their own pace.

The source of the bullets flies out from the cover of the buildings so the two teens could see. And what Allen sees causes his eyes to widen in horror.

The source was a circular, balloon-like machine, with cannons all over the main body. Wires protruded from the bottom, and a white mask hung from the front, its face showing pain.

And what made the situation worse: There were five of them.

Allen shrieks again, drawing the flying machines' attention towards the duo running. The cannons aim straight at them, and start firing.

"Lena! We're gonna die!" Allen exclaims to his friend, turning to look at her. But, instead of some sort of scared or nervous expression, she was expressionless.

"Akuma..." she mutters, forgetting Allen's presence, "Did the Earl send them?"

"What are you talking about-" Allen starts to reply, before being cut off by Lena.

"Allen, get away from here..." she instructs, slowing down her pace so she stopped at the end of the street, which was a dead end. She takes her bag and throws it against the brick wall, which blocked them from escape.

"And leave you here?" Allen replies, smirking. He takes his own bag and sits it on the ground beside him. "Not a chance."

"But..." Lena tries to argue, but decides to be quiet, and let the boy stay. "Then...stay out of the way then,"

"What? And let you fight-"

Lena steps forward, in front of Allen, and holds up her arm to hold the boy back. The girl stares down the flying creatures, their bullets about fifteen feet in front of her.

"**_Crystal of God bonded with me, hear my call!"_** Lena calls out loudly, causing a circle of green light to appear around her feet. The light brightens, and a wind forms, causing her clothes and hair to flow like waves.

"**_Innocence, Activate!"_**

Her shoes start glow, and turn the same green color as the light. Eventually, the light grows and covers her entire body.

When the light fades, Lena's flats are now tall, armored black boots with green wings and marks. Her clothes changed as well, from a pink and white outfit, to one of black and white. It consisted of a black coat with white shoulder pads, cuffs and stripes, and a light blue skirt with a black layer over it.

"**_Dark Boots, Level One Release!"_**

Lena hovers in the air slightly, before suddenly rocketing into the air and after the flying creatures. Spotting her, the creatures aim and fire rapidly. They all miss, Lena dodging them all.

She then soars into the air, above the machines, and then comes down on top of one, destroying it. An explosion occurs, leaving four left in the sky.

"Lena..." Allen mutters, watching in awe as the girl flew like a bird, but struck with the force of a bullet.

However, something about this scene felt...familiar...

He had seen this before. This had happened before...he had witnessed it.

The creatures...he had seen them plenty of times before. They had a name...one he couldn't think of.

Name. Lena's name was fake. Her name wasn't Lena Mckay, as much as his name wasn't Allen Campbell. It was something different...something he knew. It was on the tip of his tongue...

"Allen!"

Looking up, Allen sees that two more creatures had appeared from behind the brick wall, causing the boy to panic.

The cannons aim, and at that instant, he remembered.

"Lena...lee.."


	3. Innocent Sorrow: Part 2

**Holy fudge! (I say that a lot)**

**I check one day, it had three reviews. I check about 24 hours later...BOOOM! 8 reviews! Thanks!**

**It really makes my day when people say they like my ideas and my stories. I've always been told I suck at writing...yeah I'm not the best writer...but at least people appreciate it!**

**Enough sappy stuff. Time for Allen-ass-kicking-time!**

**(If you haven't noticed...I'm basing the story in four parts. Each part is named for a different OP)**

**Disclaimer: -man isn't mine. Wish it was...**

**~ Experiment 14 ~ Innocent Sorrow ~ Part 2**

_When he first met her, it was because of a mishap._

_Mana's friend had sent a letter to the place, an 'order', they were visiting ahead of time. Except, the people never got it. _

_They weren't let in for three hours, until some managed to find an old, ripped letter under the head's giant pile of allowed the two supposed father and son to enter and offer up their lives._

_Not too long after they had entered, a girl came and took him away from Mana, who said she was his friend. Trusting Mana, he let the girl take him to a room full of books. The girl had called it a library._

_They had read and played almost the entire day, all of the adults looking on with smiling faces. However, after that, he never really saw much of the girl till after._

_After he lost his humanity._

_He hadn't even gotten her name..._

How had his day turned into this?

It went from going to school, leaving, and gambling at Gray Ace, to running for his life from killer flying machines with cannons installed on automatic.

Even worse, he recognized them.

He'd seen them before.

From where, he didn't know, but as soon as that creature was above him, cannons aimed, it was if God threw a lightswitch in his brain.

He remembered what the creatures- Akuma- were. Where they were from. How they were made.

Something else also came to light...Lena's name.

Lena Mckay was not the new girl's name. No, her name wasn't even American!

Her name was Lenalee Lee. To many L's, Allen thought, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was staying alive long enough to tell her what he knew.

Suddenly, Allen's unknown reflexes kicked in, and he quickly jumped to the right, dodging most of the bullets.

Key word, 'most'.

As he moved, one bullet grazes his left arm, causing a massive surge of pain to occur. Turning, Allen starts running away, trying to find where he was grazed.

Instead, he found that his arm was rapidly blistering, the skin starting to turn a red color similar to that of blood, the veins starting to bulge.

"Ah, gross..." he spats, rubbing his arm as he manages to escape the oncoming monster's -AKUMA'S- wave of bullets by hiding behind a garbage bin at one of the nearby buildings

Peeking out from behind the garbage can, Allen sees the akumas moving away from him and the bin, and over to where Lena- Lenalee, is brain corrected again- was currently fighting four others.

"Crap..."

Allen sits down, the garbage bin still hiding him, holding his left arm. He looks down at it, and he groans.

The entire shelve of his hoodie, from his shoulder to his wrist, was gone, as if burnt away by his blistering skin. His entire lower arm was the same red color, and now his hand was facing the same crisis.

In awe, Allen watches his hand quickly turn from the regular color it had been to the dark blood color, the veins in the back of his hand rising up and twisting. His fingers looked as if they were stacked together, the nails now a black shade.

"I can't even do anything now!" he says to himself, mentally scolding himself. He tries moving his now-demented fingers, but they don't budge.

"Great...I can't even lift my arm up!"

Running his hand up and down, Allen feels the veins, bulged skin, and whatever else had happened to his arm. He turns his arm over to look at the top of his hand, when he spots something.

It was a green crystal-like thing in a cross formation.

In his hand.

EMBEDDED IN HIS HAND.

The veins in his hand all rose up to surround the thing, as if feeding off of its energy.

"What the...since when was this in my hand?" the dark-haired boy asks himself, looking at the thing closer.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs, sending Allen's attention from himself back onto the battle his friend was fighting for him.

The number of akuma had gone down by one, but there were still five left. And Lenalee wasn't keeping up with them.

One akuma starts shooting again, the pigtailed girl barely dodging in time by flipping into the air, backwards. By using this gained height, she starts falling down on top of another akuma, which is it hit. It explodes as well.

The four other start shooting at the girl as well, who has now taken to running the rooftops of the buildings that stood in the area. Luckily, they were both for sale, meaning that no civilians inside.

Lenalee jumps from the buildings and onto the ground, noticing Allen sitting behind the garbage bin.

"Allen!" she exclaims, the four akuma starting to change their aim. "Are you alright?"

Managing to stand up, Allen gives the girl a thumbs-up, trying to hide his injury from the fighter. However, despite his efforts, Lenalee sees the disfigured arm, and freezes.

"Allen, your arm's-" the green-haired girl starts, but is cut off by another wave of akuma bullets attacking. However, no scream erupts, as she comes flying up from the smoke of the bullets. She lands on top of the brick wall, obviously shaken by the narrow miss.

"I guess...I have no choice..." Lenalee mutters to herself, her breath shallow. Calming herself down, a green aura starts to appear around the girl.

"**_Crystal Enhance: Wind!" _**

Suddenly, the flying girl jumps in the air, much higher than she could before. Her black boots start to glow, the green wing-like things on the sides becoming much larger.

Wind starts picking up, causing the air to become much colder than it already was because of the weather.

"**_Waltz: Misty Wind!" _**

The wind condenses into a large ball of air, and the pigtailed girl kicks it like a soccer ball. The ball goes flying, straight towards the akuma.

"Is she going to finish them?" Allen asks himself, watching as the ball is about to come in contact with the first akuma.

Suddenly, a large 'thing' appears, and diverts the attack, dispersing the wind.

The 'thing' turns out to be a person. And a fat one at that. With a black top hat and an umbrella in hand, Allen freezes when he realizes who it was.

"The...Millennium Earl..." Allen slowly recalls, the words foreign but familiar. "That's him...isn't it?"

Suddenly, random images flash in front of the boy's eyes. One of a man in a suit, with a top hat. Another of what appeared to be a circus, and people laughing at him. A third was a broken wagon. A fourth was one of a graveyard. A fifth, a mechanical body. A sixth...an arm of pure white destroying it while he screamed.

"Earl!" Lenalee exclaims, landing back on top of the brick wall, her legs almost giving out from under her. Her breath was even worse than before, and she was starting to lean over a bit in exhaustion.

The fat, pointy-eared man turns at the sound of his name, his plastered grin almost terrifying. "Well, isn't it Number 27?" he says cheerfully, causing the girl to scowl.

"I am not a number," the girl shouts between breaths. "I'm a person, just like everyone else."

The Earl shakes his head, as if he gave up on the girl. "You just keep thinking that, girlie," he says, raising his umbrella fiercely. He launches a large purple blast, aimed straight at Lenalee. The blast hits, as she had no time to get out of the way.

The pigtailed girl falls from the brick wall and onto the ground with a loud thump, as well as some smaller-sounding cracks.

Allen sees this from behind his garbage bin, and bites his lip, mentally debating if he should try to save the girl or himself.

Lenalee now laid in a crumpled position, her boots disappearing and her clothes returning to the ones she originally wore to school that day. Cuts bled from all over her body, seeping onto the concrete, at least one bone broken.

The Earl, who was just floating in the air, now lands on the ground and walks over to the girl, the akuma following him like a magnet. He stares down at the girl, and in her condition, all she can do is stare back.

"This was much easily than I planned, 27," he says casually to the damaged teen, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I was expecting some sort of fight. Some sort of fire. Instead, all I got was a dry target."

Lenalee bites her lip, trying to stop herself from crying as the Earl creates a purple ball of energy in his palm. He presses it near her head, laughing manically.

"Try not to make a mess,"

Suddenly, Allen's built-up rage bursts, and he stands up abruptly, alerting the Earl and Lenalee of his whereabouts.

"Get away from her!" he snarls angrily, his right hand balling up into a fist.

The Earl doesn't listen to the boy, but instead is confused on who the boy was. "Like you're any match for me, boy," the fat man spats. "Who are you, so I may write your name down on my Death Count!"

Stepping out from behind the garbage bin, Allen starts walking, his left arm catching the attention of both the Earl and Lenalee.

"His arm!" Lenalee exclaims, taken aback by its disfigured appearance. "Its just like..."

"Yes, just like...14th's!" the Millennium Earl exclaims loudly. He starts to chuckle*.

Allen stops in place, confused by what this man meant. "I'm not the 14th of anything," he snaps. "I'm just..." The dark-haired boy stands in silence, as if he were thinking about his answer.

"Just who? A foolish boy who thought his appearance would save this girl's life?" the oddly-inhuman-like man asks, laughing again.

"Akuma, attack the boy!"

Lenalee gasps, and tries to get up, but to no avail. The akuma charge towards the defenseless boy. As a reflex, Allen tries puts up his arms as a wall, but is caught off guard by the power of the akuma bullets.

The three akuma barrage the boy over and over with bullets, small explosions and smoke coming from where Allen had stood.

Eventually, the bullets stop coming, and the air is silent. However, the overcast sky darkens, and rain slowly starts falling from the clouds. And as the smoke fades, Lenalee tries to find Allen, and fails.

The Earl lets out a loud cackle, and turns his attention back to the broken girl at his feet. Tears stream down the girl's face, obviously saddened.

"Oh, don't cry," the Earl insists, creating another purple blast in his hand. "You'll be with him soon..."

Closing her eyes, Lenalee lets everything go limp, and waits for her painful death. But, it does not come.

Opening her eyes, the pigtailed girl looks up at the Earl, who is staring at his akuma, for some reason. Lenalee does the same, moving herself to be able to see what was happening.

A person stood in the remaining smoke with a confident smirk on their face. White hair shone through the rain, which was starting to come down faster. Gray eyes were full of fire. Lastly, green fire was aflame around the left shoulder: from the shoulder down, the arm was as white as the snow that fell. However, it was double, even triple the size of the normal limb, and had a sort of scale-like appearance.

"You asked what my name was?" the teen asks the Earl, smirking. "I'm surprised you don't remember, Millennium Earl."

Suddenly, the Earl 'gaps' in shock (he can't move his mouth), realizing who this person was.

"Ah, I remember you now! You're Allen Walker, the 14th in line! You're Experiment 14!"

**And...I have activated Allen's Innocence! YAY!**

**Don't know when next chapter will be out though...**

**I know this was short, but you guys seem really interested in this...so I had to please.**

**Was this satisfying?**


	4. Innocent Sorrow: Part 3

H**ey, guess who's back? This girl!**

**Chapter 3 is a go! And now, I have our regular Allen back! Yay!**

**Well...not really. Considering the fact that I just got by braces on. I CAN'T TALK!**

**But, let's not drabble. STORY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: No...its not mine...**

**~ Experiment 14 ~ Innocent Sorrow: Part 3**

_Looking down at the plate in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was food other than bread and fruit!_

_"Hey, aren't you hungry?" the girl asked him, picking up two wooden sticks and starting to eat long, stringy food from a bowl._

_"Yeah, but..." he starts, picking up a sharp, silver object that sat beside his plate. "What is this stuff?"_

_"Its called spaghetti," she responds after swallowing the noodles she had eaten. "It really good. Try it!"_

_Again, the boy pauses, obviously confused on what to do next. Smiling, the girl reaches over the table, takes the boy's hand, and helps him twirl the noodles onto his fork._

_"See? Now you just eat it!"_

The rain was coming down now.

It was creating puddles in the road and causing his clothes to become damp. His hair started to cling to his face, so he brushes it out of the way with his good arm.

Glancing down at a puddle that had formed, he sees his reflection for a split second, before pausing to look again.

His hair really was white.

White like he had aged 70 years, although he was still 15. He hoped, at least.

Lenalee had said it was because of him 'activating his Innocence' for the first time in while, whatever that meant.

And as he looked even more, Allen notices the brand-new scar on his face. He grimaced as he looked at closely: it was so disgusting up close: the skin red and scarred, ripped in some places. It looked like a blood-red, broken tear. But, above his eye, a pentacle was there. Was this the reason his eye was hurting in the fight?

It was like he had bleached his hair and burned a sign of the devil on his face. But for some reason, he wasn't taken aback by it. As much as he hated the scar, he wasn't scared by it. It felt...normal to have it there. Ruining his face.

"Allen...you okay?" Lenalee's wavering voice asks, snapping the boy out from his gaze.

Allen had to act as a support for the pigtailed girl, whose legs were hurt badly in her fight. They had deep gashes and dirt all over, so the boy ended up using almost his entire hoodie as makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding.

Looking beside him, the girl seemed concerned for the boy's wellbeing, ignoring her own injuries.

"Um...yeah, I guess..." he replies uncertainly, placing a smile of over is uneasiness. "Its just...so unexpected..."

Lenalee turns and looks down at the ground, her eyes glazed with relation. "I know how you feel...when my brother was explaining it to me...I couldn't believe it..."

Allen tries to keep his face away from the girl, ashamed of the scar on his face. "Yeah..." he replies shamefully, wishing he could cover his face from the world and float back into the common crowd.

Re-adjusting his arm around Lenalee's shoulder, he continues walking forwards in the rain, the remainder of his hoodie keeping the girl's head dry as it sat on her head.

Lenalee was guiding the boy to a location, to a place called a 'Black Order'. Supposedly, she explained that all of Allen's questions would be answered.

Eventually, the two arrive at the location Lenalee explained. However, it just ended up being an Asian cuisine restaurant of somesort.

Standing outside the building, cars passing by with headlights, Allen felt uncertain about the girl's directions.

"Lenalee, are you sure this is it?" he asks, not believing that this main street restaurant with Chinese writing and a dragon on the sign that stood before them was their destination.

The girl looks into the building's clear glass windows, seeing the people sitting and eating. "Yes. Now, let's hurry." she instructs hurriedly.

Helping Lenalee over to the door, Allen opens it up and lets the girl inside first and out of the rain.

Stepping inside and letting the door close behind him, the now white-haired boy gets a good look at the dining area.

Booths sat alongside the windows and are lined the farthest wall, people sitting in them, talking, eating. Tables sat in the center of the room, two being used while the others sat empty.

"Brother! I'm back!" Lenalee yells, making her way over with help from the tables, to the entrance to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a large ruckus emerges from the back kitchen, causing Allen to cover his ears as a tall man comes running out.

"LEEEENNAAAALEEEEE!" he squeals, wrapping his arms around the girl in a giant bear hug.

The man had purple hair that was curled, and glasses that were now halfway off his face. He wore something of a chef's uniform, the stains on his apron getting on Lenalee's clothes.

"Brother, stop, your hurting me even more!" she exclaims, pushing her brother off, flustered by his reaction.

Suddenly, the man sees Lenalee's injuries, and almost has a heart attack. "NOO! Who hurt my precious Lenalee?!" he cries, spotting Allen. The teen freezes, noticing the man's icy gaze.

"Was it you?"

Immediately, Allen shakes his head. "N-No, sir!"

"Brother..." Lenalee starts, grabbing her brother's shoulder, who had started to inch towards Allen. "It was him." She hushes her voice down, so Allen almost couldn't even hear.

"The Earl...he's really back."

Lenalee's brother's eyes widen in shock, a sort of stern and concerned attitude starting to replace his worried one.

The people sitting at each of the assorted tables look over at the trio now standing in the center of the eating area, most either confused or annoyed that their meal was interrupted.

Noticing their glares, Lenalee's brother suddenly becomes worried, as if the people heard. "Let's get into the back kitchen," he instructs, motioning to the room behind him. He looks back over at Allen, and frowns.

"I appriciate you dropping off my sister," he starts, walking Allen towards the door of the restaurant. "But, you really must be going..."

"Eh? But Lenalee mentioned something-"

"Ahaha! It was nothing! Now leave."

"-she said you could tell me-"

"Tell you NOTHING! Now, either buy something or get out."

"-about the Black Order."

Suddenly, Lenalee's brother stops pushing Allen, who was almost out the door and back in the rain. The man's eyes are wide, as if he suddenly recognized him.

"Come with me then."

Grabbing Allen's left arm, the purple-haired man walks him back inside, helping Lenalee into the back kitchen as well. Once behind the kitchen door, they were pretty much isolated from the people eating. Two men stood nearby, fixing up food. They notice Lenalee and her brother, and nod their heads.

"Freezer's ready," one says casually, noticing Allen behind the two. "But, whose he?"

"We think he's one," Lenalee's brother replies, causing the two men to gasp in shock, as if Allen were something very important. "Oh, and can you get a wheelchair for poor Lenalee?"

Walking around and farther back into the kitchen, one of the men come back with the said version of transportation. Lenalee takes a seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Can you two get her to the infirmary?" her brother asks the two men sternly, fixing his glasses. "I need to handle him," he motions to Allen behind him.

The two men take Lenalee and push her chair into the back of the kitchen, towards a large silver door. "See you later, Allen!" she adds, waving to the boy before being wheeled behind the door.

Suddenly, Allen's arm is grabbed again, and is dragged in the opposite direction by the girl's brother, going to an office in the back left corner of the kitchen.

After walking inside, the door is shut with a slam, and locked, leaving the two guys in the room holding a desk covered in papers, two ten-shelve high bookshelves, and maps pulled down and being studied. Papers covered most of the floor, the only clean place being where a sleek black couch sat beside a lamp.

"Please, sit down," Lenalee's brother motions to the couch as he walks over to his desk, taking a seat behind a large pile of papers, which he pushes aside.

Sitting down, Allen takes the chance to look around the office and study it. His first observation: it defiantly didn't belong in an Asian cuisine restaurant.

"Oh, and I'm Komui Lee," the purple-haired man adds, taking Allen's attention back on the matter at hand.

"Allen Camp-ah, I mean, Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you," Allen answers, correcting himself.

With the introductions out of the way, Komui dives right into the topic at hand.

"Allen, do you understand what just happened?" he asks the boy, a curious tone to his voice.

"Kind of..." the white-haired teen replies, wavering between his answers. "It all happened to fast, I was hard to grasp."

Komui nods his head, as if he were agreeing. "I'm not surprised. That's what all of the Experiments said when their Innocence was recovered." he remarks casually.

Allen frowns in confusion. Had he heard this man right? There were other people this had happened to? And they were experiments?

"Experiments?" the silverette asks, not understanding what this meant.

Komui stands up, and starts pacing the room, something many people did when a long explanation was to come. Pushing his glasses up in a proper way, the odd man became his stern self again.

"The Millennium Earl. Do you know who he is, Allen?"

Allen nods his head obediantly. "He is the man responsible for creating akuma, correct?"

Komui smiles. "I guess the Waves did good too you," he mutters. "But yes, the Earl is the reason that akuma roam the Earth. And because of those akuma, the Black Order was formed. Do you remember that?"

"Afraid not."

Smiling, Komui continues on. "The Black Order is an organization formed 150 years ago, in the year of 1859, to stop the Earl in his plot to destroy the world."

The information takes Allen by surprise. 1859? And it still existed?

"The Order possessed something the leaders called the 'God Crystal', as it had the ability to destroy the akuma. And because of this, the decision was made to combine the Crystal with humans to use as a weapon and to create an army."

"So, the leaders of the Order brought together 250 people. Men. Women. Even children. And, over the course of nine years, the Order produced 109 'Experiments', humans who had given up their humanity to be blessed with some of the power of God."

Listening to the man speak, Allen slowly started to recall some memories of walking around a base-type building with a bunch of people he didn't recognize.

"However, people died as well. 141 people would die, the pieces of Innocence to powerful for one human to handle."

"With the large group of warriors they had, the Order launched an attack against the Earl. They won, and stopped the destruction of the world, saving humanity. The Earl disappeared, leaving everyone to believe he was gone."

"And...in a final decision and a safety precaution...the Experiments, or Extreme Organic Subjects, agreed to be 'frozen' in time. All 109 fighters were frozen in time, waiting for the next time they were to be called to the battlefield."

"However, 16 years ago, the Experiments were released from their keepings. Every single one. So, the Order was re-established, and started their current search for each of the Experiments. Even worse, we soon learned that each Experiment had their memories wiped, and their Innocence deactivated."

Komui pauses, noticing Allen's reaction to all of this information. The teen's eyes were wide, and staring at the ground, unmoving. Not knowing what to say, Komui continues on.

"As of now, we have 19 Experiments in good condition and Innocence ready. We have five Experiments out on missions to track down others, as well as the pieces of Innocence we lost in the breach."

Returning to his seat, Komui waits for Allen to make any motion to his explanation, as well as any questions the boy had. And, with no real evidence, despite his sister's own explanation, the man had no idea if this snow-haired teen really was an Experiment like his sister claimed he was.

Althought, Komui did recall an Experiment, one that had appeared to have no biological parents anywhere. but instead talked about a man named Mana. It was a young boy, and his name was Allen, but that's all Komui remembered.

"It was...all fake?" Allen finally asks quietly, as if in a state of disbelief. "My entire life...all the memories I had...were fake?"

The white-haired boy looks up. At a quick glance, you could tell Allen was shocked by this, and didn't want to believe what he heard.

"I can't say that," Komui answers, "But, what I can is that there is a good chance you are one of the 109 Experiments. After all, how did you know about the Earl?"

Allen starts to run his hands through his hair. "I don't know." he mutters, looking at his left arm again. "My left arm was never...like this, from what I know. But, seeing it doesn't scare me. It feels normal, and I just need to cover it up in public."

The sister-complexed man seems appalled by Allen's statement, but is further intrigued. But, before he could say anything, Allen starts to talk again.

"The Millennium Earl...he called me the 14th. Experiment 14. " Allen adds, confirming both his and Komui's conclusions. "I'm guessing...he was refering to me being an 'Experiment'?"

Komui almost falls out of his seat. "T-the EARL said this?" he exclaims, not concealing his voice, which probably carried out through the door and the kitchen.

Allen nods his head. "Yes. He also called Lenalee 'Number 27'. Are Experiments labeled by a number?"

"Yeah. It was keep track of which one was which. Although, I don't know how the Earl would know that..." Komui replies, trailing off as he started to think about any possibilities. "But, from what you said, I'm sure its clear to you now.."

"You are an Experiment.

Hearing those words made Allen feel as if someone ate a little hole in his heart, and let him bleed. He wasn't normal. He wasn't even human. He wasn't even from the same time period, but from 150 years ago!

However, something else fought against this. Deja vu. It was as if his mind was saying 'Thank god! It took 16 years to him to finally notice!'.

"Alright," Allen chirps, standing up from the couch. "I'll join...well, reinstate with the Order."

This catches Komui by surprise. "Really? And is there a reason?"

The white-haired teen shrugs his shoulders. He really didn't know: it felt as if his life revolved around it, though. "I guess...All of the akuma in the world deserve to be put out of their misery. And I'm going to make that happen!"

The purple-haired man smirks, holding out his hand to shake. "I should add, you aren't going to get paid." he jokes.

"I don't mind." Allen grabs Komui's hand, and shake on it.

"Welcome home to the Black Order, Allen Walker,"


	5. Innocent Sorrow: Part 4

**I just watched Tokyo Ghoul...**

**Man, Kaneki reminded me a bit of what's his face from Future Diary...**

**Oh, Yuuki!**

**Yeah. And then in the last episode: he went all 'Allen' on me. White hair and left eye that was different than his normal GRAY eye. VERY original.**

**On a side note...I went as Edward Elric for Halloween! And, I'll start trying to update this story once a week! How 'bout that for some extra Halloween candy?**

**Disclaimer: -man's not mine. Katsura Hoshino's...**

**Experiment 14 ~ Innocent Sorrow ~ Part 4**

The next day was...almost terrible.

It all started with his uncle.

His uncle was the reason he gambled, and the reason Allen was driven crazy by the idea of tabs.

Anyway, when Allen had returned home from his discussion with Komui the evening before, his uncle was sitting on the living room couch, beer in hand, TV turned to some sort of movie. That meant that there was a 99.9% chance he was probably drunk, as he did the same thing every time he was under the influence.

Trying to make no noise, Allen pulled what remained of his hood over his head to try and hide his white hair from the world, sticking his left hand in his pocket. Still carrying his bag, he slowly made his way upstairs and to his room, not disturbing the drunkard.

Allen hated his uncle sometimes. He felt like Harry Potter, living with uncle who didn't give a fuck about him, and would love to see him die in a ditch.

Halfway up the stairs, one creaks, causing Allen to freeze. This alerts his uncle, who yells up to the boy.

"Allen!?" he shouts, waving his bottle around lazily above his head. "Is that yoooou?!"

Swallowing his nervousness, Allen hangs over the railing and responds. "Yes, Uncle! Are you having another hangover?"

"Not...right now!"

Sighing, the gray man continues upstairs, hanging a left to the only clean, alcohol-free room in the house: his bedroom.

Once inside, he closes the door and throws his school bag onto his bed sitting across the room. Glancing at the clock sitting at his nightstand, it read 5:27. School had gotten out at 2:20.

Then, the snow-haired boy did what every studious student did: his homework. Yeah, he had just found out that he wasn't human anymore, but he couldn't let that get in his way of his academics.

But, the past few hours' events kept creeping back up on him, keeping Allen distracted. After all, his life had just changed, and he had so many questions. How was he an Experiment? How is Innocence found? How come he didn't remember the first fifteen years of his life from the 19th Century, when he was born? And how come he was still 15?

Eventually, he just laid down on his bed and tried to think his situation out for a bit.

However, this 'bit' became hours, and eventually drifted off to sleep. Drifting to sleep...without setting his alarm for the next morning. Or finishing his homework.

Now, Allen stood in front of his locker again, getting his things out for the new day, a hood pulled over his head, medical tape on his left hand. Looking down at the rest of the lockers, he waited to see Lenalee struggling with her lock, like she was yesterday.

When his life was still normal.

It was 24 hours ago when he wasn't worrying about Akuma or Innocence, or this 'Millennium Earl'. His hair was still red and his arm wasn't Innocence-bound. The scar brandishing his face was non-existent (And was now covered with more bandages), and he had no memories of a life he lived years ago.

Once finished at his locker, the snow-haired boy eventually made his way to his homeroom, glad that his school's had no 'no hoods' policy. Sitting down in his seat, one right across from the teacher's desk, but beside the windows.

Staring out them, Allen saw that the same overcast weather from yesterday was carrying over to the present day, the clouds were almost the same shade as his eyes. The world just seemed to scream 'Let's make Allen's day worse!'.

With a smirk, Allen decides to let the earth do whatever it wanted to him. He would find away around it. He would keep walking.

Just like Mana told him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He regretted looking out of that window.

Why did Allen look out in the first place, one must wonder?

Well, let's just say that math wasn't Allen's strong point, and that taking a math test on some algebra review was painful. So, when he got stuck on a problem, he did what every student has done at some point, and looked outside at the freedom beyond their reach.

When he did, regretted the action immediately.

A black BMW was pulled up at the front of the school, right along the sidewalk. Allen saw two passengers from where he was, although he couldn't see more than a shadow beyond the windows. A person, a man, was walking up to the school dressed in white, glasses perfectly resting on his nose.

Allen facepalms.

Why in the world would KOMUI be here?

He just met the guy yesterday, for crying out loud!

But, despite Allen's mental pleas, Komui enters the school's main office. And two minutes later, the classroom phone started to ring, causing the entire class to stop their test-taking, texting, note-passing, and cheating to look at the object sitting on the wall. They all had this hope, as if they were getting pulled out of school early.

The teacher gets up from her desk and over to the phone, which she answers in the hallway, stretching the cord.

When she pops her head back in the room, she stares right at Allen.

"Allen Campbell for early dismissal..." she announces casually, the entire class groaning in unison as they waited for Allen to leave.

Caught off guard, Allen quickly scrambles to get his binders and things together, leaving his math test on his desk, and walks out of the room.

Once in the hallway, the white-haired boy stuffs his things under one arm and bolts towards the school office. Something about the situation made Allen uneasy: after all, why was he needed now, during the middle of the school day?

When he arrives at the office, the white-haired boy immediately spots Komui standing by the secretary's desk like a beacon.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Campbell," the secretary exclaims, walking over to the boy with papers in one hand and a pen in another. Laying the papers out, the plump woman hands Allen the pen.

"You need to sign these papers verifying your absences and that this man is your legal guardian," she presses, returning to her work at her desk once finished.

Once filled out, Allen lays the pen down, and heads out of the office door, Komui following in suit, before the woman had a chance to look at the papers.

Walking out of the school, Allen notices a sort of concerned-confused aura surrounding the head of the Black Order. Komui was expressionless as the two walked to the car sitting out front.

Once at the car, Allen goes over to the passenger's seat, but notices that the seat was taken by Lenalee of all people. She smiles and waves, motioning to the back seat. Opening the back seat door, Allen finds it empty, and sits down, throwing his things on the floor.

Closing the door, the silverette notices the belongings of another person on the seat in the middle. The owner of these things sat in the opposite seat, unmoving.

It was a young man, not to much older than him, with dark blue hair (odd color, Allen thought) tied up in a long ponytail, like a Japanese samurai. His arms were crossed, and he just stared out the car the window, expressionless.

"Kanda, are you awake?" Komui asks, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car's engine. The young man, Kanda Allen assumed, moves his head to look up at the chief, and replies with a simple "Che."

Taking this as a yes, Komui pulls away from the school, turning around in the parking lot, and leaving. "Alright then. Allen, meet Kanda." Komui says, looking up at the mirror above him. "Kanda's another experiment who will be helping you on your mission."

Allen pauses. "Wait...mission? What mission?"

Kanda suddenly frowns, gritting his teeth. "Damn it, I never agreed to be some beansprout's bodyguard, Komui." he says angrily. However, the purple-haired man wouldn't have any complaints, and continues on driving.

"Kanda, we had too. Allen has had one Wave. He just activated his Innocence yesterday." Lenalee suddenly perks up from the front seat, turning around to scold the samurai look-alike.

"Then why would you send him on a mission like this?" Kanda argues. "He'll die!"

"He won't die," Lenalee finalizes, looking back at Allen, who sat silently in a puddle of confusion. "Right, Allen?"

"Um...yeah. I, guess?" is all the teen could muster together, as he had been completely oblivious to the conversation. "Uh, where exactly are we going?"

"The airport, of course!" Komui says casually, as if it were a normal occurrence. "You and Kanda need to catch your flight!"

"What?!" Allen exclaims, a wave of realization washing over. "Where is this 'mission' anyway?"

"Southern Italy," Lenalee answers matter-of-factly, taking out a clipboard that sat in a holder on the car door. While she is looking through her papers clipped together, Kanda lets out an angry sigh, resting his chin on his hand.

"Kanda's already been briefed, so he's heard all of this. But, you two need to go and retrieve a piece of Innocence discovered recently, in the town of Matera. The city can be very popular: many tourists come and go." the pig-tailed girl explains, reading off of her papers. "So it is vital that you two accomplish this without civilian casualties, and destroy any Akuma in the area."

Nodding his head, Allen tries to think about the situation. After what happened yesterday, how he managed to destroy the remaining akuma like he had done it all his life, this didn't seem shocking. Instead, it was as if a bunch of weights were put on his shoulders, and kept his mind solely on the Innocence and Akuma, which wasn't easy, on top of school.

"Right." Allen confirms, feeling confident that he could complete the task given to him. "I'll do it."

Suddenly, Kanda lets out a laugh from the opposite seat. "Beansprout, did you sign up thinking you had a fucking choice?" he asks the white-haired boy, who just frowns. "Once you sign the paper, its a done deal. You don't get a choice to do missions or not."

"My name's Allen," the young teen replies angrily. "Just so you know."

"If you survive a month, then I'll learn your name, Moyashi.**"

Kanda continues to shake his head, muttering something about how stupid Allen was and how he was going to die. Eventually, Allen gave up, and folded his arms as well, looking out the car window.

The clouds drifted by much faster as the car sped the four people towards the airport. It looked as if the rain was going to pick up again.

And as they drove, Allen eventually started to recall something: another memory hidden when his memory was wiped, he guessed. And not just one, more than one. And it occurred slowly. It was almost like a wave sensation in the back of his head. It would start calm, then become intense, and back to calm.

"This must be what a Wave is..."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_There were four of them now._

_The girl was still there: and so was he. Now, two other boys had joined. One was tempered and always used 'adult language', as Mana called it. The second was rambunctious and playful, and wore an eyepatch. Sometimes, he would even call himself a pirate whenever they played games together._

_However, there would be times when one of them, or even all three of his playmates, friends, were gone. Then there were times, lots, where it was just him and the girl. And every day, he would be taken away from his friends as well, but not as long as they were gone. The tempered boy was gone the most however: and from what he picked up from the adults, the tempered boy was a 'special case', whatever that meant._

_One time, he remembered walking to lunch, and saw the girl looking through a crack in a door. The door, he knew, lead to the 'tests', the place they were all brought to everyday._

_He went up to the girl and said 'Lenalee, we need to go," urgently. He was going to get a bigger lunch, and share it with the girl, as she could never get one. But, she wasn't budging. Her eye was solely on what was inside the room._

_However, the girl starts to shake. Worried, he places a hand, his good hand, on her shoulder. The girl gasps, and snaps around to look at her friend._

_Suddenly, the girl grabs his arm, pulling it close to her. His cheeks start to heat up, as he tries to see what was wrong with his friend. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, and her face was as white as a sheet. There were tears in her eyes and streaming down her face._

_"Allen..." she says quietly, holding his arm even closer. "...I'm scared..."_

_"Well...uh, everything's alright now." he replies nervously, trying to think of what to say. "Let's go to lunch...I'll get you some of those noodles you like!"_

_The girl hears this and smiles, her worries starting to disappear slowly. She still gripped his arm, however. "O-Okay...I guess lunch will be okay..."_

_He leads his friend back in the direction he was originally going in, and eventually find that the entrance to the 'tests' were long behind them._


	6. Innocent Sorrow: Part 5

**WEEEEE! Chapter 5!**

**Okay, I lied. I won't be updating every week (curtesy of a certain long-running ninja anime), Instead, I'll just be updating whenever. Or you readers really want another chapter. Tell me, and I'll write one.**

**Also, all of the italics in the previous chapters and future ones...they're all in Allen's head. They're his memories that are slowly coming back over time from...the Past, let's call it. Unless you all have a different idea.**

**Disclaimer: The Gray Man of Demons is Katsura of Hoshino's.**

**Experiment 14 ~ Innocent Sorrow: Part 5**

_It was faint, but he remembered it. _

_The day he met Mana._

_He had been beaten for what felt like the billionth time by one of the 'heads', whatever that meant. Heck, he didn't even know what a 'billionth' was. All he knew was pain, really. And cuss words. Those were especially helpful when people laughed at him._

_He was in a circus, the only place he knew by heart. He hated the place: he wanted to run. He tried once, but it failed, and awarded him a double whipping._

_However, this time, he was caught trying to get some extra food. So, the 'head' was getting ready to whip him, something he was now acustomed too. Yet, the belt used never hit his back: instead, a man was hit instead._

_The man then turned around, picked him up, and just left. At first, he didn't register what had happened. A few minutes later, he realizes that no one was chasing after him shouting curse words and wielding weapons._

_He was saved._

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Allen had been on airplanes before, since he was always moving around with his uncle, but nothing like the one he was currently sitting in.

The interior was a win in his books: a large sitting area, as well as full bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sort-of gaming room. The sitting area was lined with windows that were on every other type of plane, letting sunlight into the room. Plenty of light brown leather chairs and couches were spread about the area, perfectly placed so that if neccessary, they were able to face one another for easy conversations.

However, Kanda wasn't very fond of 'speaking to a short, cursed midget who was as weak as hell,', and he mostly sat in one of the chairs, almost unmoving. He either kept his eyes closed, or stared out the window, clutching a sword tightly against the black cloak he now wore.

The cloak was actually somesort of trench coat, like a uniform. It was black with white shoulder pads, white stripes, and cuffs, and was buttoned together in the front.

Allen was wearing one similar now was well. Komui had said before they left that 'it was like a uniform' for the 'Extreme Organic Subjects, AKA the Experiments, to where while out on missions. And, since Allen had offically joined again, he could wear the coat and bear the crest that was on it.

His was similar to Kanda's, however, his had a hood, and the left arm was much more lenient than his right. He also had gloves, luckily for him, which covered his left hand perfectly. No more medical tape.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen starts, trying to break the ice of silence again. "How do we know this is Innocence? After all, this entire situation could be fake,"

Kanda glances over at the white-haired boy, and che's. "Didn't Komui tell you about Innocence? At all?" he responds, obviously not happy that he had to explain everything to the 'newbie'.

Allen shakes his head. "All he said was that it was called the God Crystal, and that it was used to create the Experiments...the Extreme Organic Subjects." He frowns at his own words. Allen still felt unconfortable calling himself a science project.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired samurai-look-alike lets out a sigh, before starting his explanation. "Innocence is what we Experiments use to fight Akuma. The only way to destroy Akuma is by using Innocence, as the dark matter they are created from is destroyed from a single touch of the crystal. However, when not broken down into a weapon like when we use it, it tends to cause strange phenomenon to occur." he finishes sarcastically.

"Strange phenomenon?" Allen asks, curious. "Like what?"

"Did you even read the manuscript?" Kanda questions angrily, obviously pissed about all of the beansprout's questions. Allen nods his head in return, recalling what the papers given to him by Lenalee explained.

"Yeah, it mentioned something about the town being haunted by a ghost," the white-haired teen replies, reciting what the papers said. "But, what does a ghost have to do with Innocence?"

"GHOSTS. AREN'T. REAL."

"Yeah, I know that but..."

Kanda lets out exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes and facepalming. Then, after a few seconds, Allen finally puts two and two together.

"Oh...then the ghost is...Innocence?"

Silence begins to fill the plane again, each of the people inside avoiding one another as best they could. Allen looks out of the nearby window, awed by the land that seemed so far beneath them. The clouds were just like water, and split apart to make room for the plane.

However, the sun was a little past its full height in the sky: this meant that it was past noon. It was the afternoon, maybe even evening.

'"_If I don't get back in time tonight...how am I supposed to tell Uncle where I've been? I said I wasn't going to tell anyone...even him! Aw man..."_

Hours later...

"Yes, keep it steady! Now, go!"

One of the three akuma flying above the large Italian town is suddenly encased in a large box of light. The akuma resists, trying to break the box open with the large cannons that covered its upper half. However, the box keeps the akuma locked in.

About 15 men stand on the ground, aiming large camera-like objects at the creatures, which create the transparent cages.

"Finder Squad One! Keep at it! Finder Squad Two, ready your weapons!" one man, the commander, orders, pointing each squadron of men who were now running around the town.

"There's another akuma! Over there!" someone shouts. The men all look up and see another akuma flying around the nearby buildings, starting to aim its cannons. A barrage of purple explodes from the akuma cannons, killing many men instantly.

The screams of the men agony and the gunshots could be heard from anywhere within the city borders. But, since the Finders put up Silencers* before the Akuma found them, the citizens of the city would remain obvlious to the shouts and cries of death, and stay in the world of sleep.

However, even though the screams of men could be heard without any speaker, the communicators between Finder platoons let the cries ring out. One platoon leader shuts off his communicator, turning to the remaning men in his unit.

The unit was condensed in a small room, one where two people sat huddled in the corner of the room, hidden by shadows.

"Men, we can't allow the Innocence here to be taken by the Akuma," the platoon leaders begins, despair starting to sink deeper into his words. "We must protect the Innocence at all costs til' the Experiments arrive!"

The small platoon, with only seven men, look at one another and shake their heads in agreement. Suddenly, another explosion rings out across the street, at an apartment building. Looking out of the window, one of the finders looks at the remenants and the dead bodies all covered in red. Some bodies were still on the floors of the building, which looked as if a Titan** came and ripped out the side. Others were speared from the glass or ripped in half.

"What if...the Experiments don't arrive in time?"

"Will we die?"

"Yeah, we're gonna die!"

"We're doomed!"

Slowly, words of evil and darkness spread across each of the seven men, the idea of death scaring them to the points of a rational phobia. The platoon leader, however, keeps calm, and walks over to the two people sitting in the shadows.

"I promise, we will keep you safe." he says quietly, starting to smile. "We'll make sur-"

However, the man nevers finishes his words. Instead, he is cut off by a large explosion that occurs behind the leader. Smoke starts to fill the room the platoon was in, so the leader grabs the two people and starts to run. Leaving the platoon behind, the leader escapes with the hidden duo in tow. More explosions occur as the floors of the building start to collapse on after another.

Reaching the first floor, the platoon leader finds another stairwell, this one leading to the lower-level basement. Was this the secret passage these two had mentioned before the three Akumas attacked?

Either way, the leader couldn't take any chances, and he shoves the two into the stairwell.

"Get to the lowest level! NOW!" the leader orders the two, motioning to the spiraling stairs. "The Innocence must stay out of Akuma hands!"

The duo realizes the direness of the situation and start making their way down the never-ending stairs, getting lower and lower in the ground. And as they got lower, the explosion became softer and softer, until they got the point where they couldn't be heard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Reviews? TEELL MEEE YOOOOUUUR TTTTRRRRUUUE FEEELLINGS!**

***Silencers are special barriers that shield regular civilians from the work of the Black Order. Since the people nowadays are so nosy and could easily die (and since more people are on the planet now then there were in 1897), I decided to invent them to keep the civilian casualties low. When the Silencers are on, regular humans that are without the crest of the Order are no longer able to see the Akuma, Finders, or Experiments as long as the Silencer is activated. Humans can, however, die if an Akuma shoots.**

****I did just make an AOT reference in a DGM fanfic**


End file.
